


Sugar (we're goin' down)

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sensible part of your brain shouts at you. You're going to get caught. You're going to be humiliated. You're going to die.</p>
<p>"S-shun," You stutter weakly. "We're going to get caught!"</p>
<p>"We won't if you keep quiet." Izuki's voice is low and fuck, fuck you're so turned on right now. You're always the one who dominates in the bedroom and saying you were excited for a change was an understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar (we're goin' down)

**Author's Note:**

> WoW SEcoND peRsON POV iS SO haRD TO WriTe
> 
> Moriyama's POV if y'all were confused
> 
> Super belated birthday gift for Jay-pen! Here, filthy MorIzuki smut like I promised.
> 
> No tables though SORRY

You can pinpoint the exact moment he sees you.

His entire face lights up as he races towards you, dropping his bags and tearing away from his team in favor of leaping into your arms.

You're used to this. It's not like this is the first time he's done this or anything.

Your hands instantly wrap around his waist and you're pulling him off the floor. His head is thrown and he's laughing as his slender legs wrap effortlessly around your mid section.

You spin him around which causes him to wrap his arms loosely around your neck.

_"Shun,"_ You murmur and you can feel him stiffen in your arms at the sound of his given name.

_"Yoshi,"_ He sighs and he sounds positively giddy.

Hes still giggling when you put him down and give his soft hair a quick ruffle. You want to do more. _So much more to him._

_You want to pin him down and kiss him sensually, rip his clothes off and spread his legs, pound into him and make him scream, make him yours and only yours._

The only thing stopping you from following your urges is the watchful eyes of _his_ friends. (Yours couldn't care less about your repressed love life.)

As you duck down to press a light kiss to his cheek you can hear his friends calling out behind him.

_"Get a room!"_ Someone jeers.

_"Aw, ain't that cute?"_ Another coos.

You really don't give two fucks about what people think of your relationship but one look at Izuki's face and you could tell he does. His eyebrows are drawn together and he's doing that adorable thing where he puffs his cheeks out and his nose is all scrunched up. You can't help but chuckles as you press a hard kiss to the bridge of his nose. He swats your arm playfully but his fingers linger over the spot where you kissed him. You feel a sudden ache in your chest. It's been too long really.

You love him with every part of you. _Mentally, physically, emotionally._ You love the way his eyes light up when he makes a clever pun, you felt a sharp jab to your heart when you take in his tear swollen eyes and shivering frame after a sleepless night.  You can still feel the flutter of your heart when you first asked him to be yours after a faithful meeting in town. You love the way his fingers pull at your hair as you bury your face between his thighs and you love the way he fits perfectly in your arms as if he was made for the sole purpose of that and that _only._

(You're still building up the courage to tell him all of this, trying to find the courage to tell him what he means to you exactly)

You're snapped out of your thoughts as you feel a small hand tugging at your shirts hem.

"We have twenty minutes to kill," He says and there's a twinkle in his eyes as he gestures to the gyms doors. _"How 'bout we have some fun?"_

You can feel a grin stretching across your face. Izuki's almost never this forward when it comes to making love. His words hold an exciting promise underneath and you can't help but pull him close and playfully poke his cheek.

"What kind of fun?" You ask, trying to keep your tone playful. He tilts his head to the side and smirks and oh god that expression should be absolutely illegal on him. His tongue flicks out, wetting his deliciously plump lips and he stands on the tips of his toes to whisper into your ear, moist lips just barely brushing against your lobe.

"I just want to try something new, _that's all."_

That would've been an incredibly amusing line if you hadn't been almost painfully hard. You don't even bother trying to suppress a shiver as you feel his fingers caress your groin.

"We're leaving. _Now."_ You force out through gritted teeth. He seems pleased as you tug him out the door.

"Bastard," You mutter under your breath but your little flame of annoyance is almost immediately put out when he intertwines his fingers with yours.

You lead him through a maze of hallways, twisting and turning through your massive school. You kept going until the racket from the gym was slowly replaced with the sounds of your feet slapping against the polished floor.

Out of the corner of your eye you see Izuki's slowing down. You raise an eyebrow but your question dies on your lips as he grabs your shoulders and slams you into the wall.

The cold marble burns when it scrapes against your heated skin. You cry out as you feel his nails digging into your shoulders. Your fingers grip his hips as he crushes his lips to yours.

The sensible part of your brain shouts at you. _You're going to get caught. You're going to be humiliated. You're going to die._

_"S-shun,"_ You stutter weakly. _"We're going to get caught!"_

"We won't if you _keep quiet."_ Izuki's voice is low and fuck, _fuck_ you're so turned on right now. You're always the one who dominates in the bedroom and saying you were excited for a change was an understatement.

His teeth scrape against your bottom lip and the only thing going through your head right now was _Shun, Shun, Shun._ Your lips part obediently as he runs his tongue over your bottom row of teeth.

It's a sloppy meeting of lips and you recoil when you feel saliva running down your chins. Izuki pulls away and wipes your chin with the back of his hand and presses his lips to yours again. The tip of his tongue runs over the roof of your mouth and you let out a muffled gasp. His hand sneaks down and runs his fingers lightly over the bulge in your pants. An embarrassing whine left your mouth as he nibbles along your jaw.

He continues stroking your groin and you feel the delicious heat twist in your gut. Your grip on his hips intensifies as he trails soft kisses down to your collarbones, pausing to suck gently.

You rest a shaking hand on the top of his head, whispering his name under your breath.

_"O-oh,"_ You managed to say. _"Oh!"_

Izuki smiles up at you. "Are you okay, Yoshi?"

"Never been better." You reply, voice cracking a bit.

Izuki finishes up the mark on your neck and slowly begins to unbutton your shirt. He's going painstakingly slowly, fingers deliberately stroking the sensitive muscles over your clothes. You watch mesmerized as he sinks to his knees almost gracefully.

He calmly unbuttons the last of your shirt and presses his lips to the bare skin of your chest. Your head snaps back as you feel his hot, wet tongue drag down your chest, further down to your stomach, pausing to swirl inside your belly button.

A breathless laugh escapes your lips as loosen your grip on his hair.

His tongue darts between the creases of abs on your stomach, worshiping every inch of your muscles. When he deems your upper half satisfactory he fiddles with the zipper of your jeans and tugs it down slowly. You can feel the pressure on your sex and it only adds to the flames slowly building inside of you.

Izuki pops the button off and tugs your jeans down just a little bit. Just past your hips. Just enough.

His mouth is already around the tent in your boxers, sucking hard.

You let out a startled groan, fingers grappling for a good grip in his hair. You really, _really_ don't want him to tease. You're _not_ in the mood for foreplay. He seems to sense this because he's pulling your boxers down at the same level as your pants and wasting no time in wrapping his slender fingers around your cock and giving the slit a good lick.

He goes slowly at first. First, paying close attention to your dripping head, making sure to lap up all the semen trickling down the sides of your erection. Then he's pulling off and giving your cock slow, hard pumps before leaning over and sucking on the sides, paying close attention to a particularly thick vein with his sinful tongue. 

Your glad his eyes are closed right now. You're not sure you'll be able to last any longer if you were looking into those hypnotic, silver orbs.

He takes you in all the way. You can feel your cock hit the back of his throat and you can see his nose is buried in the dark curls of your pubic hair and you're pretty sure his gag reflex is going to kick in any time.

_"S-shun, oh God yes!"_ You moan, voice sounding pathetic even to your own ears. He swallows around you and you have to bite down to keep from shouting out, the sudden wave of pleasure nearly knocking you over. Your fingers clench impossibly tighter in his hair and you can't help but push your hips into the source of your pleasure.

You can feel him gagging around you but you're so caught up in the sensual feeling you don't do anything about it. You're fucking his mouth with abandon, slowly spiraling out of control.

_"Shun, I'm-"_ You gasp, you're so close to release, just a little more and you know you're done for.

His eyes flutter open and they lock with yours. That, combined with the fear and arousal of being caught in such a compromising position is what finally pushes you over the edge. You cry out wantonly and without warning you feel the sharp, hot feeling in your gut slowly relax. Your hips give one last twitch as you give into the utter euphoria.

His eyes widens as your hot seed pours down his throat. He pulls off choking and his face is soon covered in sticky ropes of cum. And he looks so _insanely_ beautiful you can't really help yourself as you sink to your knees and pull him into a hungry kiss. His tongue feebly presses against your lips and you tip his head back, fingers pressed against the nape of his neck. Your tongue twirls inside of his mouth and he lets out a weak moan.

_"Yoshi,"_ He's glaring at you. "You know I don't like it when you do that."

You sigh and give a half assed attempt at licking him clean. He squirms under your playful tongue and shoves you away. You grin and teasingly pounce on him, holding him down by his shoulders, pinning his thighs down with your knees.

You lean forward and press a sweet kiss to his soft lips.

You _know_ you're going to be late to practice and you _know_ you're going to suffer a tongue lashing from your team mates and you _know_ you're going to fall victim of everyone's nosy stares but you can't really bring yourself to care because Izuki's kissing you back and the feeling of his lips against yours is powerful enough to chase any other worries you might have far, _far_ away.


End file.
